Harbinger of the Shadows
by Dakan
Summary: A boy appears on Destiny Islands in the cave Sora and his friends go to. The boy has no memory, other than his name, the will to look for someone, and an intense hatred of Riku.
1. Awakening

Harbinger of the Shadows

Hi. You can call me Dakan. I'm a guy and in high school. There's not really much I want to say about myself. I'm new to fan fiction. I've read a few stories, although most are romance and/or drama. Not that they are bad or anything, but I was wondering what would happen if I tried and action story of KH. Anyways, this story focuses on a new kid with a pair of Soul Eaters. And the boy has no memory of where he came from or about how he go to Destiny Islands. Well I might as well give it a shot and try to see what I can do. And My OC's name is pronounced ear-ucks

Oh and before I forget, I do not own any of the KH characters, but I do own Irukx

Sora

Where was I? I was standing on sand, as white as snow. I can hear water splashing off in the distance. I looked around. Behind me was a narrow hole that seemed to lead upwards. Roots were clinging to the walls of the …..?

Cave. I realized. I was standing in the middle of a cave.

The interior of the cave had roots and had scratches on the wall. They were pictures of stuff that I couldn't recognize and there were some thing that I could recognize. Like people handing each other stars. Whatever that was supposed to be.

I stopped in front of a wooden door. It was rounded. The thing was made of wood and had gold outlines along the edges. So that was the door that Riku used to flood this place.I surprised myself. Who the heck was Riku? And why did his name sound so familiar to me? And why, when I thought of his name, I could only feel a burning hatred towards him?

"Hey," A voice behind me asked. "Who are you?"

"Irukx," I said, not knowing where that name came from. I turned around and face the person who asked my name. Next to the exit of the cave was a boy with messy spiked hair. He had blue eyes and looked like a regular athlete. His face probably would've looked cheerful if it wasn't marred by curiosity.

"Sora," I whispered, not even realizing it.

"Hey," Sora didn't miss what I said. "How'd you know my name?"

"I don't know," I admitted, honestly. "I guess that you just looked like a Sora."

For the first time the boy smiled. "Maybe I do," he said cheerfully.

Inwardly, I sighed. I didn't need anyone to give me any trouble. Especially if that person is the first person I met.

"C'mon," Sora said, "Let's go outside."

When we walked out of the cave, I was blinded by the amount of sun light that came to greet us. The light was so intense, it almost burned. I ignored it and focused on my surroundings. Sora and I were standing on an island that was basically a giant tree house. The whole place was made of wood, nails, and duct tape. It would've been a nice place to hang out, if not for the cruel sunlight.

"So what were you doing in a cave?" Sora asked, as we walked to the beach.

I figured I might as well be honest. I could never think up a lie good enough to explain why I woke up in a cave. "To be honest," I said. "I don't know. I just woke up there. And I can't remember where I came from or how I ended up here. I can barely remember anything at all. All I can remember is my name and that I'm looking for two people."

"Really?" Sora's face lit up. "That's so weird!"

"Huh?"

"I was looking for my two friends a year back too," He said. "But I found them."

He started ranting about how he and some guys name "Ronald" and "Doophy," or whatever, traveled around the worlds, plural ,yes, and went to kill monsters called Heartless and Nobodies with a Keyblade, I think. I just about figured that this kid was crazy, that is until he said something about a boy named Riku.

"Hold on," I stopped him dead in the middle. "Did you say Riku?"

"Do you know him?" Sora asked.

"I'm not really sure to tell the truth," I replied. "Either way he's one of the people I'm looking for."

"Why? You can't remember anything can you?"

"If I think hard enough-"

_Your new name is…._

"Gah!" I yelped, grabbing my head. I was remembering something. A voice was talking to me in my head. But it was coming out a garbled mess. I could barely hear the voice.

…_new….member…. Kindom…Hearts…_

"Are you okay?" Sora asked, urgently. I had fallen down to my knees.

_His…. Numb…. 13….. Name…Irukx….Harbinger of the Shadows_

"_Aaaaaaaahhhh!" I let out a spine chilling scream._

Suddenly dark blotches started appearing on the ground. The spots moved and started to rise through the ground. They took the shapes of little creatures that reminded me of ants, with antenna and claw.

"Heartless!" Sora yelled.

He opened his hand and the air started to glow. When the glowing subsided, Sora held a skeleton key. Except it was several feet long and had a handle like a sword.

_Key…blade…._

Sora ran at the monsters swinging the Keyblade at them, causing them to dissipate. But they were relentless. For every one he took out two more came.

I could feel my eyes start to fog and blacken around the edges.

"No," I muttered. "Gotta… stay….awake…."

Those were the last words I said before the cool darkness swallowed me.

And that's that for now. Send me any comments or criticism that come to mind. I might not be able to update that often because of unchangeable reasons, so I'll see what I can do. It could take up to or greater than two weeks


	2. Dreams

Alrighty. Time for chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the character associated with it or any lines quoted in this story from the Kingdom Hearts Series (lines from the story will be marked with a *). I do own Irukx

Dream

_I was standing in front of two men. They both wore black cloaks that stretched down to their feet which were clad in black boots. They were both staring at me intently. At least I think so. They had hood on covering their faces and heads. It felt like an eternity before one of them spoke. The two men in cloaks and I were standing in front of a flying white castle. Behind us was a dark city that was teaming with small, black ant-like creatures with yellow soulless eyes. Even though the two men didn't go out of their way to avoid the ants, the creatures stayed away from them. I was relieved, I suppose. I wasn't afraid of them, but I didn't want to deal with them._

_ "This is an interesting subject," the one on my left said. His voice was hard and void of any emotion._

_ "I do suppose it is," the other agreed. His voice was smooth and calm but sounded cold and brutal. The sound of this guy's voice grated on my ears. I hated it._

_ "But I do wonder what it is," the first man said. "It seems to hold no memories, yet it has a heart. I do not believe that it should bear our cloak."_

_ What were these two babbling on about? What was 'it'? There was nothing else around here._

_ Unless…_

_ "It has no heart," the second man corrected the other. "If it had one, there would be no need for an Awakening."_

_ "I am not quite sure, Superior," The first one said. "It seems to feel emotions. And I sense it is not a mere ruse like what we and the other organization members do."_

_ "Yet it travels through a Dark Corridor without feeling any pains," the one called Superior noted._

_ "I could have a strong heart teeming with darkness. It may be able to turn into one of us, but not yet."_

_ "It has half of a heart," the Superior said in realization._

_ "Impossible. I have never heard of such a creatur," the one on the left turned his head towards Superior._

_ "It has the capacity to feel emotions, yet it is teemed in enough darkness to match one of our members. It is because there were two beings existing in the same body. On-'_

_ "Shut up."_

_ They both turned to face me, but I was too irritated to care. _

_ "Why are you two talking about me like I'm not here?" I asked, annoyed beyond reason. _

_ "It has quite a sharp tongue," Superior chuckled, wryly._

_ "Hmph." The other one said, obviously not impressed. _

_ I could feel irritation quickly grow into rage. They thought that I was something to be trifled with. They thought that I was a joke._

_ "I thought I told you to SHUT UP!" I exclaimed, jumping back about seven feet. I opened both of my hands. Black inky orb floated around an inch from my palms. The black orbs started swirling, changing their shape. They grew longer and sharper until the orbs resembled a pair of bat wings. At the end of the wings, I guess where a body should be attached, were handles, so I could hold them._

_ Soul Eater. That's what those swords were called. Don't ask me how I knew that. It just felt right to call them that._

_ "I will deal with him, Superior," the other man said."You should return to the castle."_

_ "Very well, Saix." Superior turned around and stuck his palm out. A cloud of black aura appeared in from of him. As he stepped through the cloud, his image vanished. "I will leave him to you."_

_The other man, Saix, turned to face me. He pulled off his hood, revealing a face with a frown made of stone and an x shaped scar on his on top of his nose between the eyes. He had long blue hair and pierced elf-like ears. "Since I don't care for keeping people, especially Superior, waiting, so let's make this short and sweet."_

_In a movement that reminded me of a swordsman drawing a sword out of scabbard on his side, Saix yanked a large weapon out of thin air. The weapon was similar to a claymore, except it was blue and at the top part of the blade, was a cross with a circle going around it. Saix closed his eyes for a second. _

_ "Moon Shine Down Upon Me." Saix chanted*_

_Suddenly, Saix's hair spiked upwards. The circle around the cross on his weapon extended and blue sparks of electricity surrounded him._

_I twirled my Soul Eaters in circles around me. "Are you ready, yet?"_

_In response, Saix charged at me giant claymore in his hand, yelling like a crazed monster._

_I smirked, feeling something that I guessed was a high giddy feeling, which I guessed was excitement, then charged at him the blade of my swords ready._

That's all I remember dreaming about before waking up, anyway.


	3. Kairi

Sorry. Havent been able to upload in a while. As I said before unchangeable personal issues (usually lack of Internet). Anyways, I'll see if I can try to upload chapters on a more regular basis.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of their characters. I do own Irukx

Kairi

"Are you ok? " A female voice said above my shut eye. Who was shouting in my ear?

I half opened my eyes. Looking over me, her face concerned was a pink haired girl. She was probably sixteen or seventeen, if I had to guess just by looking. She had red hair and green eyes. She had on a pink dress and black boots.

Kairi.

At this point randomly knowing this girls name didn't surprise me at all.

I looked around. I was in a bed room. The room was neat, almost spotless, yet it had a lot of stuff inside of it. A desk, a bookcase, a dresser, a tv, the bed I was in, and a small minifridge. The walls were painted a yellow color.

"Where am I?" I asked, propping myself onto my arms. My arms felt weak and, when I rose, my head started hurting.

"You're in my house," Kairi said, narrowing her eyes. " Now are okay?"

I felt like crap. It felt like a hammer had clocked me upside my head.

"Fine," I lied. "I'm absolutely fine."

Kairi's eyes narrowed but she didn't press the point. Instead walked towards her door, out of the room.

"How long have I been out?" I asked her, remembering the Island and Sora, although my memory was a little hazy.

"About a day," Kairi said. "You've been sound asleep."

"Where's Sora?" I asked her, before she could leave.

"Sora and Riku are on the island, checking to see what made the Heartless come back here," Kairi turned to face me.

"Riku?" I muttered quietly. My teeth grit. Why did I feel so much hatred towards that person? I'd never even met him.

"Did you say something?" Kairi asked.

"Oh, um, nothing," I said, feeling guilty for lying outright to this girls face.

Kairi squinted again. "I'm going out for a bit," she said. "Do not leave the house, its too dangerous."

And with that, Kairi turned and left the room. I waited until I heard the front door opened, closed, then locked. Then I stared formulating my plan to escape my house arrest. It's not that I love danger, or anything dumb like that. I just needed to find Riku. I wouldn't just hate someone without knowing who they are or why I hate them.

Riku had to know something about my past. And I was willing to face the Heartless things to find out. Besides, they were only a foot tall. How bad could they be?

Man was I dumb.

I looked around the room again. Next to the bed was a window. I got out of the bed, opened the window and looked down. It wasn't two stories, thankfully. I step out of the window and onto the ground. I leapt out of the window and looked around. There wasn't anything to be worried about. It was just a backyard, nothing to be afraid of.

I walked to the front of the yard, relaxed.

" Nothing to worry about. " I said to myself.

Then I saw a Heartless come out of the ground. It was one of the little ones that looked like ants. It looked up at me, its yellow eyes huge.

"What?" I asked. "I'm supposed to be scared of you?"

Around ten more spawned right behind it.

"Oh, boy," I said, outnumbered and weaponless.

Soul Eater, I remembered my dream. All I needed to do was summon it. Except I had no idea how to. Options….

RUN!

And that's what I got for now. Again I'm really sorry about the long wait.


End file.
